


Los Nuevos Héroes de Corea

by Valk_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valk_R/pseuds/Valk_R
Summary: Anillos que otorgan habilidades de superhéroes, monstruos que aparecen de la nada, historias pasadas que se repiten, y una serie de muchachos que no saben en lo que se están metiendo.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: No todas las ships en este fanfic llevan a una relación romántica entre los personajes. Las ships indicadas en los tags son las que tienen cierta relevancia, pero no quiere decir que vayan a acabar juntos ni se enamoren ni nada. No es un fanfic sobre romances (Aunque los haya), sino sobre amistades ❤

15 de diciembre de 2013

No eran más de las seis de la mañana. Las bajas temperaturas y el viento helador del exterior obligaban a llevar abrigos pesados y largas bufandas, que en el interior del aeropuerto eran inservibles y cargantes.

     - Te vamos a echar de menos - Lloraba

     - Y yo a vosotros – Su dulce voz tembló, las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos marrones, como ya habían hecho las de su amigo.

Siempre había pensado que él era más fuerte y, sin embargo, fue el primero en derrumbarse. Jamás se imaginó esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, bajo sus negros cabellos.

     - ¿Qué harás…? – Susurró, secándose las mejillas y sorbiendo los mocos para poder volver a hablar con firmeza – Ya sabes… con eso.

No hubo respuesta. El de pelo castaño miró hacia las pantallas, no quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que saliese su vuelo. La opresión que sentía en el pecho se hizo más fuerte. Miró a su viejo amigo y le abrazó, dejando salir la tristeza, sollozaba pidiendo perdón una y otra vez, hundiendo la cabeza entre los pliegues de su abrigo.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos hasta que los llantos se acallaron. Personas que iban y venían les miraban con ojos tristes. Al separarse compartieron una última sonrisa, y el menor se alejó en dirección a la puerta de embarque sin mirar atrás. Cuando hubo desaparecido, el que quedó solo contempló sus pies por un momento, se sentía vacío.

Suspiró. Frotó sus ojos con la manga de la chaqueta, dio media vuelta y volvió a casa.


	2. Plata y comienzos

24 de mayo de 2017

_HOSHI_

     - ¡Toma combo!

     - ¡Maldito seas Kwon Soonyoung!

     - ¡Cold Blooded brutality!

     - ¡¡No!!

Seokmin se dejó caer dramáticamente - ¡No es justo! Siempre te eliges a los más chetados –

Soonyoung festejaba su victoria bailando  – Cuarta vez consecutiva en una tarde ¿Cómo se siente ser aplastado, Seokminnie? – Se burló alborotándole el pelo castaño.

     - ¡Quiero la revancha! – Apartó la mano de Soonyoung de su cabeza y se reincorporó con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, de esas que solo ponía él - ¡Otra vez!

El pelinegro rompió en carcajadas - ¿Otra vez? ¿No has tenido suficiente? ¿Quieres que te dé otra paliza?

     - ¡A la cuarta va la vencida! – Exclamó convencido

Seokmin reinició la partida; no le dio tiempo a elegir personaje, su madre abrió la puerta de la habitación y ambos dirigieron su atención hacia ella.

     - Seokmin, son las diez y media ¿Vais a cenar?

Soonyoung se sobresaltó al oír la hora que era. Su madre iba a matarle, le había prometido estar en casa para cenar, y luego debía limpiar la cocina. Recogió sus cosas, disculpándose por las prisas y restregándole una última vez a Seokmin sus cuatro derrotas consecutivas. La revancha quedó para otro día.

Echó a correr de camino a casa. Le atemorizaba ver _5 llamadas perdidas de Mamuchi_ en la pantalla; sabía que era lo que iba a encontrarse al mirar el móvil, así que ni se dignó a sacarlo del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Algo le golpeó la cabeza y cayó al suelo con un tintineo. Frenó la carrera y se llevó la mano a donde había sentido el golpe, desconcertado. Buscó alrededor hasta encontrar un objeto que reflejaba la luz de las farolas sobre la acera. Era un anillo plateado, reluciente, con un 17 grabado en el centro. Se preguntó si habría caído de un avión, o quizás de un ovni, pero sobre él no había más que un cielo lleno de estrellas.

Volvió a mirar alrededor esperando encontrar a su dueño. No había visto a nadie más que a un anciano que había sacado a pasear a su perro, a una calle de la casa de Seokmin. Cerró un ojo y miró el interior del anillo, había algo inscrito, una H.

Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie allí a quien pudiera pertenecerle, se convenció de que habría caído desde un avión y volvió a ponerse en marcha hacia su casa, sin dejar de mirar el anillo. Encajó en uno de los dedos de su mano perfectamente. Una intensa ráfaga de viento le frenó en seco. Se le cortó la respiración, el tiempo pareció parar.

Era de día, en el cielo azul no había ni una sola nube, el sol brillaba contra las fachadas de cristal de altos edificios. Se veía a sí mismo sobre uno de ellos, vestido con ropas blancas de mangas anchas, decoradas con flecos. El anillo desprendió un destello desde uno de sus dedos. Lo que más llamó su atención fue la máscara que llevaba y tapaba su identidad. Sonrió decidido y saltó al vacío. Ahora era él en primera persona el que estaba cayendo, el viento le envolvió, le meció como unos brazos y le posó sobre tierra firme. Vio un tornado. Vio hojas de otoño. Vio aire. Vio viento.

Vio la calle de nuevo. Volvía a ser de noche. Dio una bocanada de aire, recuperando la respiración. Estaba parado en mitad de la acera. Intentó asimilar lo que había visto y sentido. Fue tan real como el pellizco que se pegó justo después. El anillo seguía en su dedo, pero sus ropas blancas y su máscara no estaban.

     - ¿Pero qué demonios…? – Se dijo a sí mismo.

Algo le decía que ya no era el mismo que hacía unos segundos. Brincó como un niño pequeño que ha ganado un peluche en la tómbola de la feria. Dio vueltas en círculo, conteniendo las ganas de gritar de emoción ¿Debía ir corriendo a contárselo a Seokmin?

No, porque en ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono y sabía que esa era la sexta llamada de “Mamuchi”.

El entusiasmo se evaporó, y lo que había visto hacía unos instantes ya no importaba. No podría ser un superhéroe si “Mamuchi” le cortaba las orejas. Corrió a casa para llevarse una terrible reprimenda.

Al acostarse cogió el móvil y escribió a Seokmin:

**CallMeSoon**

> SEOKMIN

> TENEMOS QUe HABLAR

> Es UTLRA urgen0te

> Vas a flpar

> Yo lo esty flipando

> QNo voy apoder dormir en toda la noche lol

Él quizás no dormiría mucho, mirando el anillo en su dedo e imaginando las mil aventuras que podría vivir con esos poderes, pensando un nombre épico de superhéroe, pero Seokmin parecía estar ya en el quinto sueño.

 

 

_MINGYU_

El salón estaba más lleno de lo que Mingyu esperaba. Le gustaban las fiestas, pero todo debía tener un límite. Se preparó un vaso de vodka mezclado con un refresco que le daba el punto dulce, ese ya era el cuarto de esa noche, y se podría decir que aún no había bebido mucho. Se encontraba perfectamente consciente. Más o menos.

Sus amigos no podían decir lo mismo. Yugyeom había bebido el doble que él en la mitad de tiempo. Media hora atrás bailaba sobre una mesa al ritmo de una canción de Jay Park; ahora lo que quedaba de él era un borracho dormido en el reposabrazos de un sofá, oliendo a alcohol y sudor. Suerte que aquella era su casa y no tenía que cargar con él.

Con Bambam sin embargo sí tendría que cargar. Al menos él se mantenía aún en pie. El chico tailandés estaba flirteando con una jovencita bastante mona, y parecía que no le iba mal hasta que apareció el novio de la muchacha. Por suerte para él, tenía pintas de no matar ni a una mosca, pero la mirada hostil que le lanzó le echó de allí.

     - ¡Mingyu, colega! – Bambam apoyó un brazo sobre sus hombros – Va siendo hora de volver a casa. Empiezo a encontrarme un poco de bajona, tío

     - Sí, yo estaba pensando lo mismo

     - ¿Tú también estás de bajona, tío? – Bambam resopló con pesadez – Tío, es la última vez que bebo tanto, en serio

     - Dijiste eso mismo hace dos semanas en la fiesta de Nayoung – Rió Mingyu.

En el camino a la salida chocó con cuatro personas, tres de ellas fueron chicas jóvenes con exceso de maquillaje y cuerpos de película, encantadas por su cercanía repentina, y desilusionadas al ver como esa obra de arte de metro ochenta pasaba de largo.

El aire fresco le golpeó la cara como un barreño de agua fría. Para ser finales de mayo las temperaturas nocturnas seguían siendo bajas. Bambam se pasó todo el camino quejándose del frío, de los exámenes de historia y de que la chica a la que le había echado el ojo tenía novio. A Mingyu se le hacía ameno el camino, escuchando a Bambam hablar rápido y no llegar a pronunciar bien las palabras. Él no tenía mucho que decir. Todas las fiestas a las que iba eran de alguna manera u otra, iguales: Yugyeom y Bambam se ponían hasta arriba de alcohol, bailaban y se liaban con alguien, ya fuese hombre o mujer, a veces ni ellos lo sabían después. A él no le iba ese rollo, le gustaba el tonteo, pero no la idea de no recordar nada al día siguiente.  Se le acercaban muchas chicas, e incluso muchos chicos. Siempre era la misma historia.

Pasaron treinta minutos hasta que llegaron a casa de Bambam. Al paso al que iba podrían haber tardado mucho más.

     - Voy a tirarme en la cama tío, y no me voy a levantar hasta que los cerdos vuelen – Bambam rió murmurando para sí mismo “cerdos que vuelan

     - Te hace mucha falta, atina con la llave ya y vete a dormir

El chico tailandés consiguió abrir la puerta tras muchos intentos fallidos. Antes de que Mingyu se diese la vuelta volvió a hablar

     - ¡Ah! Me han dado esto para ti. No me acuerdo de quien, tío – Bambam sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo entregó en la mano – Es una pijotada, espero no verte con ella puesta – Se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Mingyu se quedó unos segundos ahí parado, mirando el objeto que le había entregado. Era un anillo plateado, nuevo, brillante, con un símbolo grabado en el centro, parecido a un 17.

Echó una última mirada a la puerta cerrada de Bambam y dio media vuelta, camino a casa. Metió el anillo en un bolsillo del pantalón; “habrá sido de alguna admiradora” se dijo.

 

 

_WOOZI_

Los libros de su alrededor hablaban de filosofía y derecho. Lo que estaba en su cabeza, por otro lado, era muy diferente: palabras, rimas, letras y música. Tamborileaba en la mesa el ritmo que sonaba en sus cascos y que él mismo había compuesto. Anotaba frases espontáneas o puntuales para un borrador caótico lleno de ideas desordenadas con un sentido, y que daría lugar a la letra de la futura canción.  

Sobre la música escuchó toques en la puerta de la habitación. Automáticamente, como si fuese algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado, abrió un libro sobre los papeles. La densa teoría del derecho civil escondió su creación artística, y una página de wikipedia, preparada en otra ventana, ocultó el programa con el que componía.

     - ¿Estás estudiando? – Su padre entró en la habitación, un hombre de baja estatura, delgado y barbudo. Sus cansados rasgos faciales le hacían aparentar más años de los que tenía.

     - Sí. Derecho civil – Respondió Jihoon en voz baja.

Posó la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y frunció el ceño - ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no estudies con los cascos puestos? ¿Cómo puedes concentrarte escuchando música?

Le arrancó los cascos de sus orejas, desenchufándolos del ordenador de un tirón. Jihoon no protestó, solo esperó que no se hubiesen roto con tanta brusquedad. 

     - No te acuestes tarde, tu madre y yo nos vamos a dormir ya – informó volviendo a un tono sereno – Buenas noches, Jihoon – Dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta con los cascos aún en las manos.

     - Buenas noches – Masculló como respuesta, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Estaba harto. Harto de sus padres, del empeño en que estudiase algo que odiaba, harto de esa casa y de su vida de mierda. Apagó el ordenador y se echó sobre el respaldo de la silla, dejando ir un largo suspiro.

Volteó la cabeza hacia el calendario que tenía junto al escritorio; faltaba una semana para que llegase una ola de exámenes que había llenado de cruces rojas el papel. Vaciló un momento antes de abrir un cajón del escritorio y sacar de él un folleto. _Pledis Entertainment ¿Sueñas con ser un artista del mundo de la música? …_ Sí. Lo soñaba. Y se quedaría en eso, tan solo un sueño. Devolvió el folleto a su escondite, donde sus padres no podían echarle el ojo.

Se sobresaltó al oír un golpe en la ventana. Observó el exterior desde su asiento, dudoso de si debía acercarse. Abrió la ventana y se asomó a la calle, estaba desierta, no había ni un alma. Pensó que habría sido el viento.

Un centelleo en el alfeizar de la ventana atrajo su mirada. Entornó los ojos, inseguro de lo que veía. Cogió el anillo y lo escudriñó con la mirada. Se preguntó cómo había llegado eso allí. Cerró tras él, mirando el interior del anillo. “W”

Como por atracción, se colocó el anillo en un dedo. El tiempo paró. Dejó de oír el silencio de su habitación, el lejano ambiente de las calles que se filtraba por las paredes, el tranquilo ir y venir de sus vecinos del que pocas veces se percataba, y su propia respiración. El silencio en el que estaba sumido era un silencio diferente, absoluto, vacío e irreal. Un silencio que no es propiedad de nadie y no pertenece a ningún lugar.  

Se veía a sí mismo en mitad de la calle, la gente corría a su alrededor. Vestía un traje, como los de superhéroe, negro y amarillo. El silencio se convirtió en una mezcla de sonidos ampliados que reconocía y clasificaba con precisión. Como si de una cámara se tratase, enfocó el sonido de unas graves pisadas.  Frente a él, una enorme bestia repugnante y de feroces ojos dorados  le desafiaba. Sus manos agarraron los cascos en sus orejas, y chilló. Las ondas de sonido la hicieron retorcerse de dolor hasta derrumbarse y convertirse en polvo. Vio calles pasando a su alrededor a una velocidad de vértigo.

Cuando volvió en sí mismo estuvo a punto de vomitar. Veía sus pies, parados, en el suelo de su habitación. Asustado, se quitó el anillo del dedo, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora.

Él no tenía tiempo para ser un superhéroe. Él no era ningún superhéroe. Hacía años que no aparecían monstruos en la ciudad, no quería pensar que fuese a repetirse esa historia una vez más. Guardó el anillo en un cajón de su armario, enterrado bajo montones de ropa, como si eso fuese a hacer que desapareciese y olvidase su existencia.

 

 

_THE8_

El reloj de pared marcaba la una de la noche, aún quedaban tres horas para acabar su turno y muchas cajas de galletas, bebidas, dulces, y comida precocinada que vaciar. Era un trabajo precario, mal pagado y agotador, lo único que había podido conseguir ese mes. Con suerte le daba para pagar el alquiler del apartamento en el que vivía, para alimentarse y sobraba un poco que ahorraba esperando poder pagarse la universidad al año siguiente.

Le dolía la espalda de cargar cajas. Echó un ojo a su compañero, un hombre regordete que veía la tele tras el mostrador de la tienda. Sabía que no dejaría su puesto, y su televisión, para ayudarle a hacer el trabajo duro.

Las cajas de dulces le recordaron que no había cenado y tenía hambre. No llevaba dinero encima, por lo que no podría comprarse nada y tendría que esperar a volver a casa. Este pensamiento le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca y un fuerte dolor en el estómago, que rugió exigiendo comida.

La tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un grupo de adolescentes que entró en la tienda armando escándalo, hablando y riendo. Minghao asomó la cabeza por encima del estante que estaba reponiendo y vio cómo se paraban en la sección de patatas fritas y galletas saladas, recién repuesta hacía media hora. Continuó su trabajo, echando una ojeada de vez en cuando. No sería la primera vez que unos niñatos robaban y su compañero les dejaba marchar como si nada.

Escuchó un fuerte golpe y el sonido de paquetes y cajas al caer, seguido de fuertes risotadas y comentarios estúpidos. Le sentó como una patada en el trasero, justo lo que se temía, su trabajo echado a perder. El grupo se acercó al mostrador y se marchó más rápido de lo que había llegado, pagando la mitad de lo que seguramente llevaban escondido en los bolsillos.

Minghao fue a confirmar sus sospechas; habían tirado la mitad de lo que él había colocar rato antes, y ahora debía hacerlo de nuevo. Maldijo por lo bajo a aquellos mocosos irresponsables y se puso manos a la obra.

Entre paquetes de patatas y botes de pringles destelló un anillo plateado. Minghao pensó que debía de ser de alguno de los niñatos y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Si era plata real lo vendería a un precio razonable. Le reconfortaba pensar que uno de ellos había perdido algo valioso, esperaba verlos de nuevo por allí, buscando el anillo desesperadamente.

Por desgracia no volvió a verles en toda la noche. Regresó a casa agotado y se arrojó a la cama. Olvidó a los niñatos, a su compañero, la tienda y las cajas. Sentía el colchón bajo su espalda dolorida, el sueño cayendo sobre él y sus párpados cerrándose. Y el hambre, que le sacó del trance y le obligó a comer algo antes de echarse a dormir.

Cogió un yogurt de la nevera, el último que quedaba. Al abrir el cajón de los cubiertos, el resplandor plateado le devolvió el anillo a la memoria. Se terminó el yogurt en la cocina y sacó el anillo de su bolsillo, regresando al salón. Jugueteó con él y se lo probó sin siquiera mirarlo detenidamente.

No sentía los pies en el suelo, flotaba en el aire. Se vio a sí mismo saltar entre dos edificios considerablemente separados. Parecía un personaje de videojuego, vestido con unas ropas similares a las de un ninja y la cara tapada. La imagen desapareció. Estaba cara a cara con un monstruo que le sacaba una cabeza. Su cuerpo se movió solo, dio patadas a una velocidad trepidante y con una agilidad que ni siquiera creía posible. Un último golpe derribó a la bestia.

Sintió su cuerpo más ligero, rápido y hábil. Y volvió a la realidad. Parte de esas sensaciones se habían quedado con él, pero ahora no había traje, ni monstruo, ni edificios altos, solo un salón pequeño y mal decorado.

Minghao imitó uno de los movimientos. Su cuerpo lo captó y reprodujo a la perfección. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y rió; rió de verdad. Con los ojos muy abiertos dio un par de piruetas y saltos por la estancia. La diversión cesó al golpear un estante y dejar caer un marco de fotos; el cristal se rompió en pedazos al chocar contra el suelo.

Lo recolocó en su sitio, observando la fotografía de sí mismo en un hermoso parque de china, no tendría más de doce años. Sonrió con nostalgia. Volvería a esa edad para evitar todo lo que sucedería después, desearía haber obtenido el poder de viajar en el tiempo en lugar de esa agilidad tan increíble, pero no había nada que hacer. El dolor de espalda había desaparecido, ahora le dolía algo en el pecho.

Miró su mano largo rato antes de dormir, con el anillo en uno de los dedos. Pensó la cantidad de cosas que podría hacer con esa habilidad. Recordó a los niñatos de la tienda, a los gamberros de las calles que le acosaban; su vida en Seúl había sido una miseria, pero eso iba a cambiar. Nadie se metería con él otra vez, no volvería a pasar hambre, iría a la universidad y viviría bien. Esa noche soñó con riqueza, poder y felicidad.


	3. Venganzas y viento

_HOSHI_

Era domingo. Sabía que Seokmin no se despertaría hasta las 12 del mediodía así que fue él a despertarle en persona. Al levantarse se había asegurado de que llevaba puesto el anillo de la noche anterior y no había sido solo un sueño.

La madre de Seokmin le dio una alegre bienvenida – No os cansáis de estar juntos, eh

Soonyoung le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y subió a la habitación de su amigo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y saltó a la cama.

     - ¡Seokmin! Despierta, tengo que enseñarte una cosa alucinante – Zarandeó a Seokmin hasta que abrió los ojos

     - ¿Qué hora es? – Miró la hora en el móvil, perezoso, y volvió a echarse la manta por encima – La revancha puede esperar cinco minutos

     - Deja de remolonear – Soonyoung lanzó la manta a los pies de la cama, destapándole.

Puso el dedo en el que llevaba el anillo delante de su cara - ¿Ves esto? – Dijo – Soy un superhéroe. Me cayó ayer en la cabeza, salió de la nada, como en una película de ciencia ficción, y tuve unas visiones alucinantes, y podía volar y -

     - ¿Te diste un golpe con una farola por no ir mirando por donde ibas? – La voz ronca de Seokmin denotaba cierta diversión. Incrédulo, no miró siquiera lo que le enseñaba

     - Que no, va en serio, no sé cómo transformarme aún… Pero mira ¡Pruébatelo!

Soonyoung cogió la mano de Seokmin y le encajó el anillo en un dedo cualquiera. No pasó nada. Seokmin arqueó una ceja. 

     - ¿No? ¿Nada? – Soonyoung parecía confundido.

Como respuesta, Seokmin se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

     - A lo mejor solo lo puedo usar yo – Murmuró, devolviendo el anillo a su propia mano - ¿Cómo se transformarían los superhéroes de Corea cuando aparecían hace unos años?

     - Pregúntaselo a tu súper anillo – Respondió contra la almohada.

No se le ocurría nada mejor así que lo intentó.

 _Concéntrese. Piense en la visión que tuvo al ponerse este anillo y pida transformarse._ \- Una voz de mujer adulta salió del aro plateado.

\- ¿Has oído? ¡No me lo he inventado! – Soonyoung desprendía chispas de emoción.

Seokmin rió – No he oído nada – Se sentó en la cama, rendido ante su insistencia.

     - Ahora verás - Soonyoung apretó los ojos, recordó la visión con detalle pero no sentía nada especial, ningún cosquilleo, nada. Siguió intentándolo - ¡Transfórmame! – exclamó.

Esperaba sentir algo más que un simple escalofrío.  Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro asombrado de Seokmin, contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación, le miraba fijamente. Tenía el pelo alborotado, y no era lo único, toda la habitación estaba patas arriba. 

     - ¡Qué flipe! – gritó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Soonyoung se miró de los pies a las manos, estaba vestido con unas ropas blancas, ligeras y anchas. El tacto de la tela era suave como la seda. Se tocó el rostro, una máscara le tapaba los ojos, pero él podía ver perfectamente.

     - ¡Necesitas un nombre de superhéroe! Con H… - Seokmin dio vueltas a su alrededor pensativo.

     - ¿Por qué con H? – Soonyoung se miró una vez más. Tenía un enorme cinturón con una H en el centro. Recordó entonces la H inscrita en el interior del anillo.

     - ¿Cuáles son tus poderes?

     - En la visión que tuve podía volar – Comentó Soonyoung, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

     - No es gran cosa para un superhéroe – Rió – Seguramente puedas hacer algo más y no lo sepas aún. Deberías entrenarte, como hacemos con los videojuegos.

Esa última frase fue un interruptor en la cabeza de Soonyoung, encendió una bombilla - ¡Eso es! ¡Los videojuegos! ¿Cuál es mi nickname en todos los juegos?

Captó rápido por dónde iba - ¡Hoshi! Parece el destino – Exclamó sobresaltado por la genial idea - ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con poder volar?

     - Y yo qué sé ¿Qué tiene que ver Cheonsa con los poderes que tenía él? – Soonyoung, o más bien Hoshi, admiró su nuevo vestuario en el reflejo de la ventana. Pensó que se vería elegante volando por el cielo.

     - Cheonsa al menos significa ángel, y un superhéroe es como un ángel ¿No?

Seokmin tocó la tela de su traje mientras recordaba antiguas historias de superhéroes – Mi favorito era Energy Boy ¿Crees que tendrás un equipo de superhéroes? ¿Cómo los últimos héroes de Corea?

Hoshi se encogió de hombros – Tú y yo podríamos formar un equipo ¡Imagínalo! – Posó un brazo sobre Seokmin – El superhéroe y su ayudante secreto. Necesitamos una cueva secreta, ordenadores de última tecnología – Le miró de arriba abajo – Y un traje de chaqueta para ti, como los hombres de negro. Seguro que puedo conseguir todo eso cuando salga ahí fuera a salvar el mundo – Hablaba con un brillo intenso en la mirada – Seremos como Batman y Robin. Patearemos el culo a todos los criminales de Corea.

     - Y un coche invisible, necesitamos un coche invisible

     - Si ninguno de los dos tenemos carnet

     - ¡Habla por ti! Mira mi carnet de conducir coches invisibles – Fingió sacar una tarjeta de un bolsillo y sostenerla con una mano – Salgo muy favorecido en la foto ¿Verdad?

Hablaron y rieron toda la mañana, planeando cómo salvarían Corea de cualquier peligro imaginable: Ladrones, asesinos, reptilianos, alienígenas, mutantes, zombies, arañas gigantes que escupían ácido y dioses furiosos. Quedaron esa noche para poner en practica los poderes súper secretos de Hoshi. Al día siguiente había clase, pero primaba la necesidad de entrenarse para proteger el mundo, y de paso ver y hacer cosas alucinantes.

 

 

 

_MINGYU_

No había pasado una buena noche. Despertó a las seis de la mañana con nauseas, tirado en la cama hecha, con la ropa de la noche anterior puesta a excepción de los zapatos. Vomitó y decidió ducharse, quizás eso le calmase el cuerpo y le dejase dormir tranquilamente el resto de la mañana.

Al quitarse los pantalones el anillo que guardaba en el bolsillo cayó al suelo, ya no se acordaba de él. Lo recogió sentándose pesadamente en el borde de la bañera. Recordó la noche anterior mirando aquel anillo plateado tan brillante en su mano. Parecía perfecto para sus dedos. Lo que no se esperaba era el intenso dolor de cabeza que sintió al ponérselo. Soltó un quejido, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Sentía frío. Se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando. El sudor le bañaba desde los cabellos castaños a la barbilla, la espalda, los costados y las piernas. Abrió los ojos, pero no veía nada alrededor, estaba en plena oscuridad. Miles de pensamientos atravesaron su mente a gran velocidad, desde cálculos imposibles a intrincadas reflexiones filosóficas.

 Sintió un miedo irracional, pánico puro. Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir ira y frustración. Y rompió a llorar, una amarga y profunda tristeza se instaló en su pecho; respiró hondo y la calma sustituyó todo lo demás. El sentimiento se transformó en intensa alegría revitalizadora, positividad y energía, confianza en sí mismo, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Como un giro de 180 grados regresó al nerviosismo y a una apagada decepción, y finalmente, cesó en la confusión y el cansancio.

Volvió en sí, tumbado en posición fetal sobre los azulejos del suelo, con la respiración agitada, las manos en la cabeza, lágrimas en las mejillas y la mirada perdida. Tardó unos minutos en recuperar la compostura. No recordaba la mayoría de los pensamientos, tampoco recordaba con exactitud cómo se había sentido ni cómo había acabado así, solo quedaba un pinchazo de dolor en la sien.

Tras un largo baño en el que casi se queda dormido, la cama le dio la bienvenida; estaba más listo que nunca para continuar su descanso. Su mente y su cuerpo se sentían en un estado de vacío total; el dolor había desaparecido y ni siquiera se sentía confuso, no le importaba lo que había sucedido momentos antes, necesitaba dormir.

Despertó muchas horas después, no veía la luz del sol por la ventana. Miró el reloj y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiese dormido más de quince horas seguidas, eran las diez de la noche. Lo peor de todo era que no se sentía tan descansado como debería.

No, eso no era lo peor de todo. Lo peor de todo fue recordar que al día siguiente tenía un examen de química en la facultad y no había estudiado en todo el fin de semana. Sacó los libros y fue con ellos a la cocina, donde se prepararía cualquier cosa para cenar antes de que su estómago decidiese digerirse a sí mismo. Necesitaría un milagro para aprobar el examen del día siguiente.

 

 

 

_THE8_

Era su único día libre en la semana; hablar de un día en el que podía descansar era una novedad. Sus trabajos actuales consistían en reponer artículos en una tienda 24h por la noche, atender a clientes en una tienda de música, CDs y vinilos durante el día, y hacer de niñero muy de vez en cuando. Había trabajado en una academia de baile, en un McDonalds, en tiendas de variedades, en clubs nocturnos y en una gasolinera. Ningún trabajo le duraba más de tres meses, y lo agradecía; la mayoría de ellos eran precarios, cobraba sueldos bajos y las condiciones eran miserables. Había sufrido humillaciones, había sido explotado, engañado y timado.

Para lo que había vivido antes, sus trabajos actuales eran magníficos. Por desgracia, sus contratos acabarían a finales de junio; cuando llegase ese momento tendría que buscar otro trabajo.

 Ese día durmió y se informó sobre los Superhéroes de Corea, de los que todo el mundo había oído hablar. Él aun vivía en China cuando existieron, cinco años atrás, por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos ni sabía mucho de ellos. Fueron un grupo de cuatro superhéroes que protegieron Seúl de unos monstruos terroríficos aparecidos de la nada.

No eran mitos ni farsas, había pruebas contundentes de su existencia, vídeos, grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad, miles de testigos y consecuencias reales. Por lo que pudo ver en internet, iban enmascarados. Nadie había descubierto sus identidades. Eran conocidos como S.Coups, Cheonsa, Energy Boy y Gentleman. Si tenía que elegir un favorito habría sido S.Coups con su superfuerza.

“Superhéroes que derrotan a monstruos y se marchan sin más” pensó indignado, sabiendo la cantidad de bandas callejeras y criminales que había sueltos. Él no se encargaría de los monstruos que parecían monstruos reales, sino de los monstruos que parecían personas normales. Su investigación se alargó hasta la noche, buscando fichas de criminales de Seoul, sospechosos de narcotráfico, y todo delincuente al que pudiese darle una paliza y de paso sacarle algo de dinero.

Sentado de piernas cruzadas en mitad de la cama, con las manos en las rodillas, mantenía una postura ideal para la meditación. Dedujo que se transformaría concentrándose en sus poderes, pero algo fallaba. Se le acababa la paciencia.

     - Maldita sea ¿Por qué no te transformas? – Se dijo a sí mismo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Al volver a abrirlos no estaba vestido con la ropa que recordaba. Corrió a mirarse en el espejo del baño. Una máscara negra le tapaba la cara por debajo de los ojos. Pendientes y pircings decoraban sus orejas; no recordaba tener agujeros para tantos pircings, pero le encantaba. Conteniendo la emoción, fue hacia la puerta.

Sostenía el pomo cuando pensó que sería más cauteloso y _cool_ salir por una ventana. Se encaramó al alféizar de la ventana de su habitación. Vivía en la tercera planta de un piso de apartamentos. Miró hacia abajo “Demasiada altura para saltar, Minghao” se dijo, vacilando sobre volver a entrar en casa y dejarlo para otro día. Frente a él se abrían callejones sucios, llenos de contenedores, la parte de atrás de muchos edificios, pisos, apartamentos de mala muerte como el suyo, y gente despreciable.

Recordó las películas de spiderman y buscó algo en lo que aferrarse para llegar al suelo. Se fijó entonces en sus guantes, parecían resistentes y tenían una superficie dura en la palma de la mano. Colocó uno sobre la piedra, quizás conseguía mantenerse pegado. La idea parecía loca, pero funcionó. Su mano estaba sujeta firmemente a la fachada;  solo tenía que soltarse de la ventana, ese era el paso más difícil.

Evitó mirar hacia abajo. Sacó ambos pies buscando un lugar donde apoyarlos y se sujetó con un brazo. De puntillas llegó a la parte superior de una ventana, al menos eso le tranquilizaba. Se soltó y fue a sujetarse en la pared con la otra mano cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo precipitarse hacia el suelo. Buscó desesperadamente algo donde sujetarse. Por lo visto no sabía utilizar los guantes.

Se aferró con fuerza a un alféizar. Sentía el corazón en la garganta. Esperaba que nadie le hubiese visto, y no haber despertado al dueño del apartamento con tanto ruido. Pero sí que lo despertó, se oyeron voces y se encendió la luz de la habitación. Tenía que pensar algo rápido.

Las tuberías le transmitían confianza, pero no le quedaba otra. Balanceó las piernas y se lanzó hacia el tubo que bajaba por la fachada. Por suerte estaba bien fijado a la pared y le permitió alcanzar el suelo en un suspiro, justo antes de que un hombre mayor se asomase por la ventana de la que se había soltado. Pegó su cuerpo a la pared y contuvo la respiración, esperando que las sombras le ocultasen.

Escuchó el chasquido de la ventana al cerrar y volvió a respirar. Aquello era una locura, y solo había salido de casa, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a pelear con un grupo de matones. Recordó la noche anterior, los saltos, cómo sintió su cuerpo suave y ligero como una pluma. Ahora, por el contrario, pesaba demasiado, se sentía torpe.

“Esto debería de tener un manual de instrucciones o una introducción, así no hay quien salve el mundo” pensó frustrado.

_Introducción Activada._

Una voz femenina resonó en su cabeza.

_Bienvenido Xu Minghao, eres uno de los cuatro nuevos Superhéroes de Corea. Eres el octavo superhéroe de Corea ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Has decidido ya un nombre?_

Minghao parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder – No – Sonó casi como una pregunta.

_En ese caso tu nombre será The8._

En su espalda, sobre la oscura y gruesa tela de las ropas, se dibujó un enorme ocho blanco.

_Para empezar, has de saber el funcionamiento del anillo: si tienes alguna duda, pregunta. Si quieres algo, pídelo._

_-_ ¿Simplemente? ¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa? – Minghao, ahora The8, sonaba emocionado

_Cualquier cosa relacionada con tus habilidades de superhéroe. Si quieres transformarte, concéntrate y pídelo. Si quieres destransformarte, concéntrate y pídelo._

     - Ah… Vaya – La decepción se hizo notar en su tono de voz. Esperó que la mujer continuase hablando; no lo hizo, pero él seguía teniendo dudas - ¿Cómo uso mis poderes?

_Tu poder es: Superagilidad y teletransportación._

_Para usar la “Superagilidad” tienes que convencer a tu propio cuerpo de que es superágil. Piensa que pesas lo mismo que una pluma, piensa que tienes más flexibilidad que una bailarina de ballet y piensa que eres tan duro como el acero de una espada._

_Para usar la “Teletransportación” tienes que tener una meta, visualizarla mentalmente y lanzarte hacia ella. Es más fácil si puedes ver con claridad la meta en la que estás pensando._

La voz desapareció. Las instrucciones eran escuetas, querría haber sabido más; por ejemplo, no sabía cómo convencer a su propio cuerpo de que era “superágil”. La noche anterior lo creyó, porque lo sintió al ponerse el anillo, lo vivió. Respiró hondo y repitió en su cabeza que no pesaba, que era flexible y resistente. Se lo repitió una y otra vez.

Clavó la mirada en el muro de piedra que tenía frente a él. Corrió decidido y vaciló en el último momento, frenándose y chocando con la piedra estrepitosamente. “Tienes superpoderes, Minghao, puedes hacerlo” Cogió carrerilla una vez más y lo repitió. Saltó, y el impulso fue tal que se agarró a la zona alta del muro y subió de golpe. Casi no podía creerlo.

Dejó de temerle a la altura, y se precipitó hacia el suelo, adentrándose en el laberinto de callejones. No se perdería en él, sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Un par de giros y había llegado.

El callejón olía a marihuana, gasolina y rata callejera. La música se levantaba por encima de las voces de una pequeña multitud, unos 5 chavales, dedujo The8 cuando aún estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto. Había descubierto que aquel traje le hacía no solo resistente y ágil, sino también sigiloso, le escondía bien entre las sombras. Se sentía como un ninja de verdad.

Esa banda le había saqueado en su primera semana en Seúl. Le quitaron el dinero que llevaba encima, la chaqueta y el móvil. Le habían metido un par de collejas y patadas, le llamaron “chino de mierda”, “inútil” y se habían burlado de su acento y su escaso dominio del coreano. Aún sentía la llama de la ira ardiente dentro de él.

Caminó hacia ellos con paso decidido. Cinco contra uno, parecía una locura, a decir verdad. Solo tenía que pensar que podía hacerlo. Cinco contra un superhéroe, no era ninguna locura ¿No? Pero superhéroe quizás no era la palabra en este caso.

Primero mostraron perplejidad, después estallaron en risa – Chaval, que no estamos en carnavales – Uno de ellos se levantó del sofá y se aproximó a él - ¿Te has perdido? – Escupió una risa burlona.

The8 no contestó.

     - El ninja se ha cortado la lengua con la katana – Rió otro desde el fondo

     - ¿Te has cagado ya en los pantalones? – El que estaba ante él era un tío alto y corpulento, con el pelo tan oscuro como el cielo de esa noche, o como la marca que le dejó Minghao en el ojo al propinarle un puñetazo que no vio venir.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, la pierna de The8 voló hacia su costado y le mandó contra la pared a su derecha. Los otros cuatro abrieron los ojos como platos, incrédulos y, por un momento, The8 habría jurado que estaban asustados. Uno de ellos cogió un fierro metálico que guardaba en algún lugar, y se acercó a él a zancadas

     - ¡¿Qué cojones te crees que haces?! ¡Quítate esa máscara porque te voy a destrozar la cara hasta que no te reconozca ni tu puta madre!

Mala idea. No la de amenazarle, sino esas últimas palabras sobre su madre. Muy mala idea. The8 fijó una meta, justo detrás del que acababa de hablar. Un cosquilleo desagradable cruzó su piel al teletransportarse. Desde su espalda sujetó el fierro y le retorció el brazo, sorprendiéndole y aprovechando para quitarle el trozo de metal. Nadie sabía dónde se había metido hasta ese momento.

El hombre le encaró y recibió un fuerte golpe en el costado con su propia arma y una patada en el pecho que casi le dejó sin respiración en el suelo. Uno de los restantes huyó espantado. Los otros dos se lanzaron a por The8, insultando al cobarde que desaparecía al girar una esquina.

El más alto iba hacia él con una navaja, el otro con un puño americano. Desvió el brazo del que llevaba el puño americano con el fierro, y giró, esquivando la navaja y sujetando la muñeca del que la sostenía. Este último le agarró del cuello de las ropas con la mano libre y lo sujetó para que su compañero le golpease con el puño americano. The8 se apoyó en el cuerpo del que tenía atrás para ofrecerle una patada en la cara al de en frente. Le apretó tanto la muñeca que dejó caer la navaja con un grito de dolor.

The8 soltó el fierro, agarró el brazo del que acababa de gritar con ambas manos y lo arrojó sobre su cabeza contra el primero que había atacado esa noche, que se había levantado y corría hacia él. Una mano le sujetó del tobillo, distrayéndole lo suficiente para que el del puño americano le asestase un golpe en el estómago. El dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo, mareándole. Sintió las puntas frías y afiladas del puño rasgar las ropas y su piel, la sangre descender por su barriga.  

Se retorció de dolor y cayó al suelo golpeando con el codo al que le había agarrado el tobillo, aquel que había insultado a su madre y al que había preferido no matar de un golpe en la cabeza. Le rompió la nariz sin remordimientos. Eso fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate, llorando en un rincón.

El único que quedaba era el grandullón que le había hecho sangrar. Tenía la complexión de un armario empotrado. Se arrojó hacia él, le agarró del cuello en el suelo y fue directo a su cara. The8 paró su puño a un milímetro de destrozarle sus bonitas facciones. Sintió las púas del puño chocar contra la dura superficie de sus guantes y lo agradeció.

‘Pégate’ pidió a su propio traje. Y le obedeció. El gigante no podía despegar el puño americano de la mano de The8 por mucho que lo intentase. Aprovecho el zarandeo de la mano intentando soltarse para empujarla hacia su cara, golpeándole con el dorso de su propia mano.

‘Despégate’ Le soltó poniéndose en pie y lanzándole contra el suelo. Recuperó el fierro de metal y le asestó un duro golpe en la rodilla que sonó a huesos rotos. El grandullón cayó al suelo, rendido, y Minghao se regocijó en la imagen de los cuatro retorciéndose de dolor en la sucia piedra de la calle.

Saqueó los bolsillos de los dos que estaban inconscientes. El grandullón le daba algo de pena, a pesar de haberle dejado mareado y dolorido, así que le dejó en paz. Al de la nariz rota le sacó hasta la última moneda que llevaba encima.

Se destransformó tras el muro de piedra que había cruzado de vuelta. Miró el dinero que llevaba en las manos, goloso, apreciando el tacto de los billetes y el sonido de las monedas al chocar. No se arrepentía de nada, ni quería pensar en ello. El dolor punzante bajo el pecho le dificultaba respirar, volver en esas condiciones había sido una odisea y no pensaba escalar la pared para entrar por la ventana.

En casa se quitó la camiseta para examinar la herida, no era tan horrible como imaginaba, cuatro pequeños agujeros en la piel de poca profundidad, el hematoma que les rodeaba le preocupaba más. Se lavó bien y fue a dormir con un dolor insoportable, pero había merecido la pena.

En unas escasas seis horas serían las nueve de la mañana y tendría que estar en planta y en la puerta de la tienda de discos. Pronto no tendría la necesidad de seguir trabajando día y noche para ganarse la vida y estudiar.

 

 

 

_D.K_

Seokmin esperó a que todos estuviesen dormidos para salir de casa a hurtadillas. Había quedado a medianoche con Soonyoung en un descampado, a unas manzanas de su casa, tras un complejo comercial. Era una zona poco transitada durante el día, que apestaba a basura y polución, por lo que dedujeron que durante la noche estaría desierta. Hacía media hora que Soonyoung estaba allí. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y salió corriendo.

Conforme se acercaba al lugar las calles estaban más vacías. Esperaba ver los efectos de los poderes de Hoshi a lo lejos. Para su sorpresa Soonyoung se encontraba sentado sobre unas tuberías que se amontonaban a un lado del descampado, de brazos cruzados.

     - ¿Se han acostado tarde hoy, no? – Preguntó al verle llegar, saltando de su asiento.

Asintió  - ¿No has empezado aún?

     - ¡Te estaba esperando! No quería que te perdieses nada

A Seokmin le pareció un gesto tierno por su parte. Le sonrió gentil y tímido – Pues ya estoy aquí  – Sacudió los brazos emocionado, esperando ver como Soonyoung se transformaba.

Soonyoung cerró los ojos y se concentró. Pasados unos segundos murmuró algo, que Seokmin supuso que sería “transfórmate”, porque surgió una fuerte ráfaga de viento de la nada que le echó hacia atrás. El viento levantó la arena del suelo del descampado,  Seokmin colocó los brazos ante sus ojos.

Volvió la calma. Apartó los brazos y allí estaba Hoshi, la transformación de Soonyoung. Sus cabellos negros estaban alborotados alrededor de una máscara blanca. Admiró lo bien que se veía con esas ropas blancas, que caían por sus hombros con la fluidez del agua.

     - Tengo que practicar más la transformación si no quiero que destruyan la ciudad en el tiempo que intento concentrarme – Rió

Seokmin no sabía que decir. Al igual que la otra vez en su habitación, ver transformarse a su mejor amigo le había dejado sin palabras. Soonyoung tenía poderes, era un nuevo superhéroe de Corea. Casi se le saltaron las lágrimas de emoción al pensarlo.

     - Esta tarde he descubierto que puedo hablar con el anillo. Es tela de majo – Hizo una pausa, recapacitando – Bueno, maja, tiene voz de mujer. La he llamado Valentina

Ponerle nombre a un anillo, eso solo se le ocurriría a Soonyoung. Seokmin rió imaginándose el momento en el que su amigo lo bautizaba así.

Lo siguiente fueron inútiles intentos de levantar ráfagas de viento y tornados. Seokmin detuvo a Hoshi antes de que subiese a un árbol dispuesto a lanzarse y ver si podía volar y le regañó por la temeridad.

     - ¡Claro! ¡Debería preguntarle a Valentina! – Exclamó Soonyoung como si acabase de hacer el mayor descubrimiento de su vida – Valentina, ¿Qué debo hacer para levantar el viento?

Silencio.

     - ¿Lo has oído? Esa era Valentina

Seokmin sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación – No he oído a nadie, recuerda que solo tú puedes oírla

     - Es verdad, no me acordaba – Asintió y le quitó importancia – Me ha dicho que debo concentrarme otra vez. Y hacer algo así como… Pensar que yo soy el viento, y moverme como si fuese el viento – Se encogió de hombros

Seokmin arqueó una ceja – ¿Pensar que eres el viento y moverte como él? – Rió imaginando algo divertido – Podrías bailar como si fueses el viento – Propuso, a sabiendas de lo mucho que le gustaba bailar a Soonyoung.

Se movió de un lado a otro, haciendo olas con el cuerpo y sonidos absurdos como “Uuuh” “fiuuuu” “Shuu”. Giró sobre si mismo gritando “¡Tornado Seokmin!” muy teatralmente. Hoshi estalló a carcajadas. No le importaba si parecía idiota, con tal de que Soonyoung se riese y se sintiese más relajado.

Bromearon un par de minutos sobre “el baile del viento” hasta que Hoshi pensó que se estaba haciendo tarde y debía centrarse en usar los poderes. Seokmin se sentó sobre las tuberías tumbadas. Hoshi se concentró y, muy lentamente, alzó los brazos. Le miró embobado, como quien ve su serie favorita de netflix. Estaba tan centrado observándole que no se percató de cómo las hojas de los árboles se movían y la arena del suelo temblaba. Una ligera brisa se levantó desde sus pies.

Hoshi hizo un brusco y rápido movimiento hacia un lado, parecía estar manejando una espesa masa de agua. Una racha de viento siguió sus indicaciones, le revolvió el pelo a Seokmin. Él no daba crédito a lo que veía, Soonyoung había movido el viento a su gusto. Eso era magia.

El superhéroe siguió con su danza, hizo indicaciones al viento para que tomase otra dirección, y fuese más violento. Esta vez Seokmin tuvo que agarrarse a donde estaba sentado con fuerza para no caerse. Una de las tuberías amontonadas en vertical que había a los lados volcó, sobresaltándole. Hoshi cesó el viento y miró hacia donde estaba él. Dio un largo suspiro al ver que estaba bien.

     - ¡Ha sido alucinante! ¡Haz un tornado! – Exclamó Seokmin con los brazos alzados. Paró y reflexionó – No, mejor no hagas un tornado. Si eso haz uno pequeñito.

Hoshi le sonrió. Esta vez utilizó únicamente los brazos. Dio vueltas con una mano alrededor del brazo contrario, cerró el puño e hizo como si lanzase una peonza al suelo. Un pequeño remolino de viento apareció levantando la tierra y pequeñas piedras que había alrededor. Hoshi movió una mano sobre el remolino, en distintas direcciones, conduciéndolo hacia Seokmin, que lo admiró como si fuese el tesoro más valioso del universo.

Lo siguiente que intentó fue volar, o al menos levantarse en el aire unos centímetros. Saltó y creó ráfagas de viento bajo sus pies, pero todo lo que conseguía era caerse. Seokmin se rió de él las dos primeras veces. Las diez siguientes dejó de divertirle ver cómo se esforzaba y no conseguía nada, y aun así lo seguía intentando.

Se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

     - Deja de intentarlo de la misma manera, solo consigues caerte al suelo y te vas a acabar haciendo daño – Le aconsejó con un deje de preocupación – Antes de levantarte a ti mismo intenta levantar otra cosa – Miró a su alrededor – Una tubería de aquellas por ejemplo – Señaló a donde él había estado sentado antes – Así al menos entenderás como va lo de levantar un cuerpo con el viento y toda la paranoia, ¿No?

A Hoshi le pareció un argumento convincente. Seokmin se situó detrás de él mientras veía cómo intentaba colar una ráfaga de viento por debajo de la tubería, lo único que consiguió fue tirarla al suelo.

     - ¿Has probado a hacer como si tú mismo la cogieses? – Preguntó Seokmin, arrepintiéndose al instante de su estúpido comentario – Puedes ignorar lo que he dicho

     - No, no – Hoshi entrecerró los ojos – Tienes razón, en realidad lo que he intentado ha sido usar el viento para levantarla, pero quizás debería decirle al viento lo que quiero hacer directamente

Colocó las manos ante sí mismo e hizo como si cogiese algo y lo levantase. La primera vez, la tubería hizo ademán de moverse. La segunda vez consiguió alzar la tubería unos centímetros del suelo. La tercera hizo volar la tubería en el aire, le dio un par de vueltas y la colocó verticalmente en una esquina del descampado. Los chicos saltaron de alegría, festejando el logro. Hoshi agradeció su ayuda con un cálido abrazo. Seokmin quería que Hoshi le alzase por los aires como había hecho con la tubería, pero sabía que no lo haría por miedo a dejarle caer desde muchos metros de altura. El abrazo sirvió para compensarlo.

Una vez más, Hoshi intentó alzarse a sí mismo en el aire, pero seguía sin ser fácil; no podía cogerse a sí mismo. Pensó en flotar, en ser ligero como una pluma, en viento y en brisas. Pensó en su cuerpo alzándose en el aire, sus pies dejando de tocar el suelo para, en cambio, posarse sobre el mismo viento. Vio que Seokmin se hacía cada vez más pequeño y comprendió que era él, que estaba ascendiendo.

Seokmin lo vio ensimismado. Al llegar a la altura de la copa de un árbol, el cansancio y la emoción desconcentraron a Hoshi, que se precipitó hacia abajo. Seokmin pegó un grito de horror, lanzándose a por él con los brazos extendidos. Le cogió, pero la fuerza de la caída les tiró a los dos.

A Hoshi le dolía el trasero, agradeció que Seokmin hubiese estado ahí. Se miraron, tirados sobre el duro suelo de tierra. Seokmin se había raspado una muñeca y tenía la ropa llena de arena. Se echaron a reír. Hoshi volvió a ser el Soonyoung de siempre, mucho más agotado, Seokmin podía verlo en su rostro.

     - Estos poderes cansan demasiado – Comentó poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

     - Vas a ser el mejor superhéroe de Corea – Aseguró, con ojos brillantes, aceptando la ayuda.

El comentario de Seokmin le pilló por sorpresa. Sintió algo cálido en el pecho. Aún no terminaba de asimilar que era un superhéroe, pero le gustaba saber que Seokmin confiaba en él como tal.

     - Y tú vas a ser el mejor ayudante en las sombras que haya existido jamás – Respondió Soonyoung en un susurro emocionado y tierno.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio. No fue un silencio incómodo, más bien un silencio que decía más de lo que las palabras podían decir.

     - ¡Vamos a patear el culo a los delincuentes! – Soonyoung alzó un puño al cielo estrellado

     - ¡Pero mañana seguimos teniendo clase! – Seokmin imitó su gesto.

     - ¡Mierda! – Exclamó Soonyoung con el mismo tono– Deberíamos marcharnos a casa y dormir

     - Pero prométeme que te vas a duchar mañana por la mañana

Soonyoung se olió una axila y respondió riendo - Sí, te lo prometo.

Fueron juntos parte del camino de vuelta, hablando de temas banales y videojuegos. Llegados al punto en el que debían separarse, Seokmin dio media vuelta antes de que su amigo se alejase demasiado

 **-** ¡Soonyoung! – Le llamó intentando no alzar demasiado la voz

El pelinegro giró para mirarle.

     - Ten cuidado

Seokmin vio cómo Soonyoung sonreía de oreja a oreja y levantaba un dedo en señal de aprobación – Tranquilo, sabes que estaré bien – Le oyó decir

Ambos volvieron al camino, ahora silencioso, oscuro y mucho más frío que antes. Sin Soonyoung para darle charla, el aburrimiento y el sueño se confundían. Repasó mentalmente la cantidad de cosas que había conseguido Soonyoung en solo una noche, lo alucinante que había sido y lo mucho que lo admiraba. Imaginó a Hoshi enfrentándose a fuertes enemigos, desde bandas de criminales hasta monstruos. Un escalofrío desagradable le atravesó el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No quería que Soonyoung se enfrentase a criminales, ni a monstruos.

No se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de peligros que supondría ser un superhéroe hasta ese momento. No había pensado en que enfrentarse a un monstruo en la vida real no era como en los videojuegos. Confiaba en su amigo, pero no se lo imaginaba matando a una mosca, tampoco podía imaginárselo pateando el culo de un monstruo gigante él solo. Sintió nauseas, miedo. ¿Y si perdía a su mejor amigo por culpa de aquellos poderes que les habían parecido tan alucinantes en un principio? Recordó a los antiguos cuatro superhéroes de Corea, y los rumores de que dos de ellos habían acabado malheridos en su última batalla. Malheridos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Esa noche no descansó lo suficiente.


	4. Águila-tiburón-araña

_MINGYU_

En la puerta se leía “Laboratorio de Química”, para él sonaba a “El infierno en el que vas a pudrirte dos horas y media por no haber estudiado en el fin de semana”. Yugyeom y Bambam estaban relajados, habían estudiado el día anterior a pesar de la resaca.

     - Mingyu, no te veo tan nervioso desde que le pediste un boli a tu crush en segundo – Dijo Yugyeom

     - Para que le estallases el boli en la cara sin querer al final – Recordó Bambam riendo a carcajadas.

Mingyu frunció el ceño e ignoró los comentarios, hundiendo la cabeza entre los apuntes por onceava vez.

     - ¿No estudiaste ayer? – Escuchó la voz de Yugyeom por encima de la risa de Bambam

     - Me desperté a las diez de la noche – Contestó avergonzado.

Yugyeom pareció no oírle, o no creerle, porque se acercó más a él y soltó un alto - ¿Que te qué? –

     - Que estuve durmiendo hasta más tarde de lo que pensaba que iba a dormir. No me puse despertador porque creía que a las dos iba a estar despierto, tú sabes que no duermo tanto nunca, pero estaba tela de cansado y cuando me di cuenta era de noche ¡De noche! Yo tampoco entiendo cómo he podido dormir tanto, no tiene sentido, a lo mejor había alguna droga rara en las bebidas de tu fiesta o a lo mejor

El otro le indicó que dejase de hablar con una mano – Relájate, beberías demasiado y ya está

Mingyu tendía a hablar demasiado cuando estaba nervioso, y eso ponía nerviosa a otra gente, como Yugyeom por ejemplo. O como el profesor de química, que apareció por el pasillo y se hizo paso entre los alumnos para abrir el aula.

     - Buena suerte – Yugyeom le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de entrar.

Iba a ser una catástrofe. Diez minutos después todos tenían el examen sobre la mesa. Mingyu lo miró con detenimiento, leyó las preguntas una y otra vez; pensaba que no se acordaría de nada pero solo necesitó coger el bolígrafo para ver las respuestas claras. Demasiado claras. Sabía exactamente qué tenía que poner en cada ejercicio, y por qué debía ponerlo. Era como si de la noche a la mañana fuese el hombre más inteligente de la tierra.

Terminó el examen en media hora, tardó otros quince minutos en asimilar que había acabado el examen y lo había entendido todo a la perfección, siendo el primero en levantarse de su asiento para entregarlo.

Salió al patio de la facultad, un enorme jardín rodeado de árboles, flores y bancos en los que sentarse a leer. Mingyu se echó bajo la sombra de un árbol lleno de flores blancas, que caían como copos de nieve sobre el césped.

Intentaba comprender qué le estaba pasando. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo así; de repente conocía todas las formulas, variantes y reacciones, sabía todas las propiedades de todos los elementos, lo conocía todo a la perfección. Podía ver a través de lo que le rodeaba, lo veía de otra manera, lo comprendía y conocía su funcionamiento.  Cuando se evaporó esa sensación solo quedó dolor de cabeza.

Los pájaros cantaban, oía a la gente ir y venir, el rumor de una voz que daba clase en un aula detrás de él. La tranquilidad se resquebrajó en pedazos con un chillido en el cielo. Fue un chillido agudo, como el de un ave. Concretamente era de un ave gigante: Un águila con alas de cuervo que sobrevolaba la facultad.

Mingyu corrió hacia el interior del edificio con el resto de alumnos. Una fuerte sensación en el pecho le detuvo, su anillo soltó un destello. Se percató entonces de que lo seguía teniendo puesto. Un grupo de muchachos le indicaba que entrase antes de que cerrasen la puerta. El ave volvió a pasar sobre sus cabezas. Miró el anillo, hipnotizado, las voces quedaban lejanas y distorsionadas, las oía, pero no las escuchaba.

Un graznido le devolvió a la realidad. Se había visto a sí mismo con un traje azul y máscara. Algo le decía que ese era quien debía ser en ese momento. Corrió en dirección contraria a la puerta, cruzó la avenida y se metió por unos estrechos callejones. Allí no había nadie, estaba a salvo de las miradas.

     - Vamos ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó al anillo. Una voz en su cabeza le ordenó transformarse.

Se concentró. Cubrió el anillo con la mano e intentó transformarse, una y otra vez, pero no sucedía nada y empezaba a sentirse estúpido. Escuchaba los graznidos a su espalda y gritos de horror. Había un monstruo en la ciudad y él era un superhéroe, pero ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de ello? No lo estaba, de hecho no lo sabía, pero lo sentía.

Le invadió una intensa valentía. Mantuvo la calma y lo intento de nuevo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sentía la energía de la adrenalina, el valor y el coraje extendiéndose por sus venas.

Al reabrir los ojos ya no era él. Su traje azul oscuro parecía hecho de escamas que relucían con tonos dorados y rojos, refulgentes, como el fuego. Una pantalla virtual le cubría los ojos, y el pelo castaño se le había reordenado hacia atrás. Salió del callejón y se dirigió a la puerta de un edificio. Subió veinte pisos corriendo, sin detenerse.

Podía ver a la bestia más de cerca desde allí arriba. Tenía cuerpo de águila, alas de cuervo negras, ocho asquerosos ojos de araña, garras de león y unas fauces apestosas de tiburón. No tenía miedo. Subió al muro que limitaba la azotea y silbó para llamar su atención. Estaba demasiado lejos y no podía oírle. La muñequera del traje tenía un disparador laser eléctrico, sabía todo sobre su traje como si él mismo lo hubiese creado. Apuntó y disparó. La cabeza de águila se volteó, le miró con sus ocho ojos y se lanzó hacia él con un graznido de guerra.

Mingyu se dejó caer hacia el suelo de la azotea, evitando ser devorado. Las garras del ave intentaron cogerlo. Rodó a un lado para esquivarlas y se agarró a las plumas de su cola sin pensarlo. Quizás tendría que haberlo pensado, porque el águila ascendió, y Mingyu se encontró a metros del suelo de la azotea, y a muchos más metros del suelo de la calle.

Evitó mirar hacia abajo y se sujetó con firmeza. Luchó por subir al lomo del monstruo, que comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire para librarse de él.

 

 

_HOSHI_

La clase de historia de la danza era, con diferencia, la más aburrida de todas. A eso debías sumarle que el profesor Dongryul era el hombre más aburrido de la escuela. La ecuación te daba un tedioso resultado que Soonyoung estaba castigado a soportar cuatro horas a la semana.

No deseaba que apareciese un monstruo, pero si eso conllevaba que acabase la clase y pudiese salir a usar sus poderes, tampoco presentaría una queja. Y fue justo eso lo que sucedió. El director interrumpió la clase de Dongryul para comunicar que un monstruo atacaba la ciudad, y el edificio sería cerrado. Nadie saldría ni entraría hasta que estuviesen fuera de peligro.

Los alumnos se miraron entre ellos, asustados. Dongryul se mostró sorprendido por primera vez desde que Soonyoung había entrado en la escuela. Algunos de sus compañeros parecían entusiasmados con la idea de que volviesen a aparecer los nuevos superhéroes de Corea; otros no tenían tanta fé en que eso sucediese y lloraban en sus pupitres, llamaban a sus familiares y amigos y conversaban sobre las desgracias que una bestia así podía provocar.

Los vídeos ya estaban en Youtube, Twitter y las noticias, todo el mundo sabía que un águila de alas negras estaba arrasando la ciudad. La noticia corrió más rápido de lo que Soonyoung subió las escaleras hacia la azotea. Una mujer estaba cerrando las puertas, era la jefa de estudios, Park Ji Young. Se detuvo antes de llegar arriba y permitir que le viese, podría llevarse una buena regañina. La mujer hablaba con la voz entrecortada

     - ¿Y los niños? ¿Están contigo? – Hubo una pausa – Ah, claro, el colegio – Asintió – Ten cuidado, por favor

La preocupación en esas últimas palabras le recordaron a lo que le diría en esa situación su propia madre;  sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho. Dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, no debería haber espiado parte de una conversación ajena y aquella salida estaba descartada. 

Todas las puertas de la escuela estaban cerradas, las ventanas tenían rendijas, la única opción era forzar una salida. Solo había una puerta que podía forzar y no estaba a la vista, perdida en un antiguo pasillo de la escuela. La puerta estaba oxidada, pero bien cerrada. Aprovechó que estaba solo para transformarse e intentó empujar la puerta provocando una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Fue inútil.

Posó las manos sobre el metal y centró la energía en ellas. El viento se liberó y abrió las puertas de par en par, rompiendo el cerrojo y los seguros que tuviese.

Escuchaba los graznidos del ave monstruosa desde su posición. Corrió hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde se estaba produciendo el ataque. Volando habría sido más rápido, pero aún no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se sentía impotente ¿Cómo iba a vencer a un águila gigante si no sabía manejar sus poderes?

El águila sobrevolaba una gran avenida. Hoshi vió como descendía en picado hacia uno de los edificios más altos, le quedaba poco para llegar. Aprovechó el aire que cortaba a su alrededor para impulsarse a sí mismo sobre el tejado de una casa, y funcionó. Era como montar en monopatín, pero más difícil, y a él se le daba mal, así que no fue extraño que casi chocase con varias personas, farolas e incluso paredes, o que estuviese a punto de caerse en más de una ocasión.

 

 

_SEOKMIN_

El ave volaba dando vueltas sobre sí misma, queriendo tirar a un sujeto que se había enganchado en ella.

Todo estaba siendo grabado desde las ventanas y azoteas de los edificios cercanos, algunos incluso se habían atrevido a salir a la calle para captar buenas tomas para sus directos en las redes sociales, youtube, o la propia televisión. Todo el mundo estaba viendo el ataque del Águila monstruo en aquel momento, y como un muchacho se había lanzado sobre la bestia para detenerla.

“Un nuevo héroe en Corea”, la frase iba de boca en boca, de publicación en publicación, todo el mundo había estado esperando ese momento en profundo secreto. El momento en el que nuevos héroes llenasen el espacio que los antiguos héroes de Corea habían dejado en la sociedad. De nuevo los clubs sobre héroes tendrían sentido, harían películas, series, juguetes, comics, libros, fanfics. Habían estado esperando a las nuevas inspiraciones para la sociedad.

Seokmin se lo imaginaba de otra forma. No esperaba que el primer “nuevo héroe” fuese un chico en mallas azules, más bien esperaba a un joven de ropas blancas. Aun así, la angustia que había sentido en el pecho cuando escuchó que un superhéroe se estaba enfrentando a un águila gigante con dientes de tiburón se liberó y cambió por un intenso alivio. Por supuesto, no le gustaba que hubiese un monstruo como ese suelto, pero saber que Soonyoung no estaba metido de por medio le alegraba profundamente.

Pero esa alegría duraría poco.

     - ¡Ha aparecido otro!

     - ¿Otro monstruo?

     - ¡No! ¡Otro superhéroe!

Toda su clase se volcó sobre el móvil de Yuju, la chica que había hablado. Seokmin incluido.

     - ¡Márchense de aquí! ¡Vayan a un lugar seguro, vamos! – Era la voz de Soonyoung. No cabía duda. Tenía un tono mucho más autoritario y maduro, pero era él. En el vídeo veía una mancha blanca hacer indicaciones a la gente de alrededor. Se dirigió al cámara – Usted también ¡Su vida es más importante que un vídeo, corra!

La cámara se inclinó hacia el cielo cuando Hoshi se acercaba a ella. Mostró al águila gigante volar sobre ellos.

     - ¡Vamos, vamos! – Volvió la voz de Soonyoung

Seokmin sintió fuertes nauseas en el estómago, iba a vomitar. Su mejor amigo se encontraba bajo una bestia gigante voladora con dientes tan afilados como cuchillas, y lo peor de todo es que se disponía a luchar contra ella. Su mejor amigo estaba ayudando a huir a personas inocentes, a niños, a ineptos como el que estaba haciendo aquel directo en lugar de huir a algún lugar seguro. Su mejor amigo exponiéndose al mayor peligro de su vida, y no estaba con él. Quería confiar, quería saber que Soonyoung ese día volvería a casa sano y salvo, como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero tenía miedo. Fue al baño, no podía seguir escuchando comentarios sobre héroes y bestias, batallas, victorias y pérdidas.

Lloró de frustración, impotencia, pero sobre todo, de miedo. No quería mirar los directos ¿Y si veía como esa bestia se comía a Soonyoung? ¿Y si veía como alzaba a Soonyoung por los aires y caía en picado hacia el suelo desde mil metros de altura? ¿Estaba siendo tremendista? No, por primera vez en su vida pensó que todos esos miedos estaban justificados. Si podía existir una magia que controlase el viento y una bestia con alas de cuervo y garras de león, todos esos miedos eran razonables.

A pesar de todo sacó el móvil, sentado contra la pared del baño, y puso un canal de noticias en directo. Si Soonyoung salía de allí victorioso, quería verlo y sentirse más orgulloso de él de lo que jamás había estado.

 

 

_MINGYU / HOSHI_

Mingyu llegó al lomo de la bestia sin caer, milagrosamente. Sentía un intenso vértigo desde ahí arriba, pero el valor aún no se había disipado. Continuó intentando alcanzar la cabeza, desde donde podría atacar los ojos.

El águila se lanzó en picado hacia abajo. Hoshi vio como pasaba a escasos metros del suelo. Corrió hacia un edificio y saltó, impulsándose hacia arriba. Se agarró a una ventana y desde ahí se empujó hacia otro edificio más alto. No miró abajo, si lo hacía se desconcentraría y caería como le había pasado la noche anterior.

La bestia pasó cerca de él y pudo ver al muchacho que se sujetaba en su cabeza. Intentó crear una ráfaga de viento que ralentizase a la bestia desde abajo, gracias a ello Mingyu consiguió alcanzar los ojos más rápido. Golpeó uno con todas sus fuerza. La bestia soltó un gruñido y se desvió para esquivar la corriente de Hoshi.

Hoshi se impulsó una vez más para llegar a la azotea de un edificio muy alto. El águila dio vueltas alrededor de dicho edificio. Mingyu golpeó otro ojo con el laser que disparaba su muñequera. La bestia se detuvo y se sacudió en el aire graznando dolorida. Hoshi vio ahí su oportunidad. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó por los aires sobre la bestia. Al encontrarse sobre ella vio claramente a Mingyu.

     - ¡Salta! – Le gritó desde arriba

Mingyu miró a quien le había hablado, pensó que sabía lo que hacía y le obedeció. Hoshi empujó a la bestia hacia abajo con una brusca ráfaga de viento que la aplastó contra el asfalto. No se olvidó de Mingyu y se lanzó hacia él. No lo había conseguido la noche anterior, pero no dejó que eso le perturbase. Caían hacia el suelo a gran velocidad, le sujetó con fuerza, y una corriente de viento les detuvo antes de estrellarse y les posó con cierta delicadeza en tierra firme.

El monstruo volvía a levantarse, lento y mareado. Hoshi no lo permitió. Una nueva corriente descendió y le selló de nuevo contra el suelo. Mingyu miró su anillo, que destelló como respuesta a una pregunta.

Fue a colocarse frente a la bestia a pesar de las continuas advertencias del chico de blanco, que le decía que aún podía levantarse y devorarle. Hoshi quiso tirar de él hacia atrás, pero Mingyu le dijo que sabía lo que hacía.

Mingyu mostró su anillo a la bestia, que soltó un fuerte graznido, angustiado y apagado. Su cuerpo se convirtió poco a poco en humo negro.

     - ¡Que no se mueva! – Exclamó Mingyu hacia el otro héroe

Hoshi mantuvo la ráfaga de viento descendiente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. El viento era tan fuerte que incluso Mingyu tenía que esforzarse para no salir volando con las ráfagas que se desviaban hacia los lados al chocar contra el suelo.

El monstruo abrió las fauces y soltó un fuerte alarido antes de evaporarse por completo en humo negro.

Calma. Silencio.

Y la gente rompió en aplausos, vitoreos y hurras por todas partes. Los héroes se habían olvidado de que estaban siendo observados. El valor que había sentido Mingyu se evaporó con el monstruo. La gente se echó sobre ellos haciendo toda clase de preguntas. Por un momento prefirió al monstruo antes que eso.

Hoshi lo recibió mucho mejor, le encantaba la gente, y le encantaba ser admirado. Vio como Mingyu se escaqueaba hacia un callejón, pidiendo a la gente que no le siguiese. Él también estaba cansado así que decidió hacer lo mismo y se fue en sentido contrario.

 

  _WOOZI / S.COUPS_

Por un momento, Woozi había pensado que tendría que renunciar a todo, aceptar sus deberes como superhéroe y ponerse de nuevo aquel anillo, pero por suerte habían aparecido otros dos héroes para destruir a la bestia. Fue un gran alivio saber que otros podían cargar con el peso de esa responsabilidad por él.

Parecía egoísta, pero quién podía entenderle a él, un chico de sueños frustrados, reprimidos, y castigado a estudiar una asquerosa carrera por obligación. Una persona cuyo día a día se resume en estar encerrado en casa entre libros de asignaturas que no le aportan nada y no le interesan nada.

Tenía que dedicarse a lo que le gustaba a escondidas. No podía salir con amigos, porque le costaba hacerlos y cuando los tenía, no tenía tiempo para salir con ellos.

No. Ser un superhéroe no era para él. Él estaba demasiado ocupado. Además, él no era fuerte. Él era demasiado bajito para meterse en un traje ceñido e ir por ahí dando saltos. Él no era valiente. Él no era nadie para merecerse ser un superhéroe. Otros podían sustituirle, sí. Eso sin duda era un alivio.

 

Sin embargo otros no se sentían tan aliviados. Para otros aquello significaba recordar, revivir, y sufrir. Seungcheol siguió las noticias desde el móvil en casa. Le había costado demasiado superarlo para que volviese a suceder todo desde el principio.

     - Dicen que ha aparecido un águila grande con patas de león en la ciudad ¿Existen los monstruos? – Jeonghan apareció en el salón. Su voz, torpe, tímida y débil, atrajo la atención de Seungcheol

     - No, no era un monstruo… Era una especie de águila rara que se había escapado de algún sitio - Intentó sonar convincente y quitarle importancia – Pero la han capturado de nuevo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte

Aun así, el chico rubio no parecía muy conforme con la respuesta. Con movimientos lentos se sentó junto a Seungcheol en el sofá.

     - Dicen que han sido superhéroes ¿Existen los superhéroes?

Le mantuvo la mirada. Seungcheol pasó una mano por sus grisáceos cabellos y permaneció en silencio. Esa pregunta era mucho más complicada que la anterior.

No. No existen los superhéroes, Jeonghan – Mintió, apartando la mirada de él.


	5. Chapter 5

_MINGYU_

Lo único que podía decir acerca del día anterior es que había sido un dolor de cabeza. Y literal, porque cuando volvió a su forma normal, tenía un dolor de cabeza tan intenso, que el camino de vuelta a casa fue una pesadilla. Ni se molestó en regresar a clase.

No había nadie en casa. Se tiró en el sofá, le pesaban los párpados pero tenía demasiadas preguntas como para despejar la mente y dormir. Para empezar, aún no entendía qué demonios le había pasado en el examen. En segundo lugar estaba el anillo, y para terminar, el colmo de los colmos fue descubrir que era un superhéroe. Pero eso no era todo, ¿Cómo no había sentido miedo? Desde que logró transformarse, hasta que la marabunta de gente les acometió, se sintió imperturbable. La valentía fue como una vela en su pecho, se encendió y fue derritiéndose hasta acabar la mecha y apagarse.

A pesar de los efectos secundarios que sufría, mereció la pena. No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, acababa de salvar Corea de un monstruo sin previo aviso. Se había convertido en uno de los héroes de Corea. Era demasiado surrealista, parecía un sueño.

Esa tarde su prima decidió que era el momento de visitarle y sincerarse con él. Minkyung subió a su habitación y le encontró entre dibujos y garabatos. A Mingyu siempre le había gustado dibujar; lo hacía cuando le daba demasiadas vueltas a algo, para despejar la mente. La chica se sentó en la cama sin esperar invitación del mayor.

Permanecieron en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, Minkyung observaba cómo su primo trazaba líneas y curvas con rotuladores de colores llamativos - ¿Por qué no estudias diseño? Estoy harta de preguntártelo y por mucho que digas que las ciencias están bien no lo entiendo – Cuestionó llamando su atención

Mingyu encogió los hombros – ¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan callada? – Giró la silla del escritorio para quedar frente a ella

     - Venía a contarte cosas, tú sabes, de prima a primo – Sonrió ladeando la cabeza

     - Vaya, entonces voy a ponerme cómodo – Tomó asiento en la cama, abrazando la almohada.

Minkyung rió y se cruzó de piernas sobre la cama, cara a cara con su primo. Se retiró un mechón de sus rojizos y largos cabellos por detrás de una oreja y carraspeó.

     - ¿Te acuerdas de ese chico con el que estaba saliendo? – Empezó despacio

Su primo asintió – Lo llamabas JR ¿No?

     - Sí, bueno, se llama Jonghyun. El caso es que ya no estamos juntos

Mingyu hizo la forma de una “o” con la boca y arqueó las cejas.

     - La cosa no funcionaba – Minkyung le explicó con detalle la cantidad de problemas que habían tenido en los cinco meses que habían estado juntos, peleas, discusiones, malentendidos, era fácil entender por qué no seguían juntos – En definitiva, que no nos soportábamos. Al menos no como pareja. – Hizo una pausa – Además, - miró alrededor, como si quisiese evitar la mirada del mayor – ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no sabes lo que quieres?

     - Claro que sí – Rió – ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

La chica jugó con sus cabellos, tímida – Siempre he pensado que me gustaban los chicos – Murmuró

     - Espera ¿Estás diciéndome que no sabes si de verdad te gustan los chicos? – Alzó la voz, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama

     - ¿Quieres bajar la voz? – Minkyung le golpeó en la cabeza y Mingyu se tapó la boca con una mano – Hace poco que conocí a una chica – Comenzó – Al principio solo me parecía muy guapa, porque es que es muy guapa – Enfatizó el adjetivo con fuerza – De verdad, Mingyu, es super guapa. Es alta, y tiene el pelo corto y rubio – Gestualizaba con las manos – Y tiene una piel tan perfecta – Suspiró

Mingyu rió viendo a su prima tan atontada – Sí que te gusta, sí –

La chica exhaló frustrada – ¿Cómo no va a gustarme? Tú es que no la has visto, y espero que no la veas porque fijo que te enamoras y acaba yéndose contigo – Se cruzó de brazos – Tiene la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida – Pensó en voz alta por accidente, y su rostro se volvió de un intenso color rojo que se confundía con su propio pelo. 

A Mingyu le divertía –Tiene la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida – La imitó burlón - ¿Y cómo se llama la afortunada? – Preguntó parando el golpe que Minkyung se disponía a darle con el dorso de la mano

     - Kyungwon – El nombre de la chica salió en el suspiro más dulce que había oído nunca en boca de Minkyung

Mingyu sonrió con ternura, adivinó que la chica debía de estar sintiendo mariposas en el estómago – Es decir, que eres lesbiana – Concluyó

Minkyung se encogió de hombros – No lo sé, pero no me importa demasiado la palabra con la que me etiqueten – Dijo sacudiendo la mano frente a su rostro – Solo sé que Kyungwon me gusta de verdad

     - Sí, claro que no importa – Asintió Mingyu. A decir verdad nunca lo había pensado de aquella manera; daba igual cómo decidieses etiquetarte y cuál fuese tu sexualidad, todo se resumía en una palabra: amor. Y ese sentimiento era impredecible e incontrolable.

     - Y tiene una voz - puso ambas manos en sus mejillas – Tan bonita… - Gritó para sus adentros al recordar su primera conversación con Kyungwon y la narró para Mingyu con detalle - Está en mi facultad, pero nunca me había fijado en ella hasta hace poco. Resulta que va a clases de piano en la misma academia de música en la que yo doy clases de canto.

“Fue el lunes de la semana pasada, estaba lloviendo a mares ¿Te acuerdas? Fue muy cliché, la verdad, pero había terminado la clase y tenía que volver a casa, sin paraguas. Kyungwon debió de verme la cara de fastidio, porque se rió y me preguntó hacia donde me dirigía, por si podíamos compartir paraguas.

Claro, a mi me daba mucha vergüenza porque no tenía ni idea de quién era, y además era tan guapa, y tenía una sonrisa que parecía un ángel con aquella sudadera blanca y el pelo rubio. Y dio la casualidad de que ambas íbamos por el mismo camino así que fuimos juntas en su paraguas bajo la lluvia. Ella me sacaba conversación, porque yo estaba demasiado concentrada en no ser una molestia, y confusa por estar pensando cosas demasiado bonitas sobre ella.

Hablamos de sus clases de piano, mis clases de canto, de la facultad, de cuánto le gustan los cachorritos, hasta que tuvimos que despedirnos. Kyungwon se puso la capucha de su sudadera, me puso el paraguas en la mano y se despidió sin darme tiempo a rechazarlo ¡Me tocó la mano! Tenía una mano preciosa de dedos finos y uñas largas, tan suave…

Al día siguiente le llevé el paraguas a la facultad, pero no asistió a clase. Estaba muy preocupada, porque pensaba que se habría resfriado por mi culpa. El miércoles no la vi por la facultad y no coincidimos en la academia. El jueves, bastante preocupada, fui a preguntar a su aula ¡Y estaba allí! Le devolví el paraguas y fuimos juntas a desayunar. El viernes nos cruzamos y me saludó. Y hoy la he vuelto a ver en la academia, salía de clase con sus compañeros, pero no me he atrevido a acercarme a ella”

Minkyung era una romántica. A simple vista aparentaba ser una chica talentosa, estudiosa, adinerada por su forma de vestir, y con una vida sencilla y solucionada. Mingyu sabía que no era así, conocía todas las vivencias de su prima, sus altibajos, sus dramas y sus mayores secretos, esos que ni siquiera contaba a sus mejores amigas. Él tenía menos que contar, su vida sí era algo más sencilla, o lo había sido hasta esa mañana. Entre ellos no había habido secretos jamás, siempre se ponían al tanto de todo lo que les pasaba. Mingyu se debatía en su interior si debía confesarle a Minkyung lo que le había sucedido, podía hacerlo y sabía que aun así su secreto estaría a salvo.

     - Minkyung – Miró el anillo – Yo también tengo algo que… - Su voz se apagó gradualmente.

Si le decía algo sobre que era el que esa mañana se había lanzado sobre un pájaro gigante y furioso en mitad de la ciudad se enfadaría, se preocuparía, no quería inmiscuir a Minkyung en todo aquello. Levantó la vista, ella le miraba expectante, esperando que continuase con lo que iba a decirle.

Pensó rápido cualquier cosa  - Me gustan los chicos – Cuando se percató de lo que había dicho arqueó una ceja, ¿Por qué había dicho eso? – No, no quería decir -

Su prima se llevó ambas manos a la boca - ¡No puede ser! – Dio una risotada - ¡De ti sí que no me lo esperaba! Que decepcionadas se van a quedar tus admiradoras – Puso una mano sobre su hombro - ¿Es por Bambam? Con Yugyeom quedarías mejor

     - ¡No! ¡En absoluto! – Exclamó Mingyu apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza - ¡Qué asco, Minkyung! – Hizo una mueca – En realidad no sé si me gustan los chicos – Quiso arreglarlo

Minkyung se encogió de hombros – Hace mucho que no tienes novia ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te fijaste en una chica?

Mingyu pensó qué responder, hacía mucho que no le llamaba la atención nadie. La última vez que tuvo una relación fue en el instituto, la chica era preciosa y estaba colada por él; a él le gustaba, pero se aburrió pronto de la relación. Su madre le preguntaba cuándo tendría novia, cuándo le daría una nuera. Mingyu nunca respondía. Conocía a muchas chicas, todas guapas y con encantos únicos; sabía que algunas de ellas estaban interesadas en él, pero él no podía decir lo mismo sobre ellas, no de la misma manera. Como respuesta a la pregunta de Minkyung se encogió de hombros.

     - Eso quiere decir que puede que no te gusten las chicas ¿No?

Empezó a no gustarle pensar en ese tema. Surgieron muchas preguntas en su cabeza – En realidad, no lo creo. No me imagino – Hizo una pausa, entornando los ojos – con otro hombre

     - Entonces lo que te falta es imaginación – Concluyó Minkyung mirando el reloj digital de la mesita de noche de Mingyu. Eran las ocho de la tarde – Me parece que voy a ir yéndome a casa. No creo que a mi madre le haga gracia que esté fuera hasta tarde después de lo que pasó esta mañana –

Mingyu asintió – Dio miedo ¿Verdad? – A él desde luego no

     - Fue impresionante. Y el muchacho de azul, al que llaman Mind, – Minkyung resopló – Vaya chaval, qué valor lanzarse desde un edificio tan alto sobre un monstruo como ese. Me juego el cuello a que además es guapísimo.

Mingyu se ruborizó y apartó la mirada para ocultarlo – Si tú lo dices – se levantó de la cama y miró a través de la ventana.

Aún era de día, el cielo estaba despejado. No parecía que esa mañana un águila gigante hubiese atacado la ciudad. Ese era el efecto de los superhéroes, su verdadero superpoder, restaurar la paz y devolverlo todo a la normalidad. Minkyung se despidió, dejándole allí, embobado con las vistas.  

_HOSHI Y SEOKMIN_

Recordaba la adrenalina en sus venas, el viento en la cara, la satisfacción de la victoria, las aclamaciones de la multitud. Vio todos los vídeos colgados en internet del día anterior; él salía alucinante. Debía admitir que el otro superhéroe molaba casi tanto como él.

Describió a Seokmin cada una de las sensaciones que tuvo. Repasó el día entero una y otra vez. No sospechaba que para Seokmin el día anterior fue un infierno. No le había confesado cuánto había llorado de impotencia al verle ponerse en peligro de esa manera porque no quería que pensase que no confiaba en él.

     - Entonces el tío me dijo que contuviese al bicho, illo, qué feo era de cerca – Decía – O sea, el bicho, no Mind

Seokmin rió - ¿Cómo sabías que el otro héroe no era igual de feo?

     - Es verdad, que no le vi la cara – indicó con un dedo en señal de afirmación – Eso sí, mis poderes cansan muchísimo. Luego volví a la escuela y me quedé dormido las próximas dos horas

     - ¿Pero seguisteis dando clase?

     - No, la gente no dejaba de hablar de mí – Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano, haciéndose el interesante

     - En mi clase hablaron más del que llevaba el traje azul y saltó a la cabeza del águila - Dijo burlón

     - Vaya, eso es porque no han visto bien a este monumento – Puso un pie sobre el posa-brazos del sofá, tomando una pose heroica - ¿Quieres galletas? Voy a por galletas a la cocina – Saltó del sofá y corrió a la cocina

Tirado en un sillón, Seokmin echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Suspiró, era genial que todo fuese sobre ruedas. Se conocía y sabía que volvería a entrar en pánico cuando apareciese otro monstruo, pero por el momento prefería no pensarlo. Soonyoung le lanzó una galleta, no lo vio venir. El mayor echó a reír ante la cara de confusión de Seokmin al recibir el golpe.

     - Vaya reflejos – Exclamó – Tengo que entrenarte si quieres ayudarme a vencer a monstruos chungos –

     - Yo no tengo poderes ¿Te imaginas cuanto estorbaría en una pelea de esas? – Comentó comiéndose la galleta, impasible

Soonyoung le miró inexpresivo, casi sorprendido – ¿Entonces quién me ayudará a hacer combos extra asesinos? –

Seokmin se encogió de hombros – Tu nuevo amigo de azul – Soltó una risita, parecía una novia celosa.

El de pelo negro exclamó un largo “¡Oooooh!” con la boca muy abierta y una expresión divertida - ¿¡Eso son celos!? – Preguntó entre fuertes carcajadas, haciendo más escándalo del necesario

     - No puedo creer que me dejes por otra – Dramatizó imitando la voz de una chica. Cogió un mantel color crema que decoraba la mesa y se lo puso a modo de peluca, llevándose las manos a la cara como si rompiese a llorar – ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Además de superpoderes

Soonyoung rió de manera exagerada, hasta caerse al suelo. Sin duda todo seguía siendo tan genial como siempre.

 

  

_JEONGHAN_

Un día sin Seungcheol alrededor se le hacía tan raro como un día sin almuerzo o sin cena. Solía ir después de la universidad, pasaba el día con sus padres y con él en casa. No le hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que algo pasaba ese día.

Desbloqueó el móvil y seleccionó la conversación con Seungcheol.

**Jeonghan**

>Buenas noches, Seungcheol!

**Cheollie**

>Descansa mucho, mañana nos vemos!

Mañana nos vemos. Eran las siete de la tarde y aún no se habían visto. Pero le dijo que se verían. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

No estaba acostumbrado a salir solo, sus padres probablemente no le habrían dejado, menos aún tras el caos que se produjo el día anterior en la ciudad por un águila que debía haber escapado de algún circo. Sin embargo salió de casa y se dirigió al apartamento de Seungcheol. Era uno de los pocos caminos que conocía a la perfección.

Se distrajo con el entorno. Hacía mucho que no salía. Disfrutó la brisa de aire fresco, los sonidos de la ciudad. Un chico salía de una floristería con un bonito ramo de flores y una gran sonrisa, una mujer anciana entraba en una juguetería con un niño pequeño de la mano. Mientras observaba el ir y venir de la gente, una muchacha se acercó a él, se asustó, no le gustaba llamar la atención y no sabía qué pretendía. Le apartó la mirada y aceleró el paso.

Seungcheol abrió la puerta con ojos cansados - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó mirando tras Jeonghan, seguramente esperaba ver a quien le habría acompañado - ¿Has venido solo?

Jeonghan asintió con la cabeza. Esperó a que el otro le dejase entrar. El apartamento de Seungcheol estaba desordenado. El olor a madera y café del lugar se mezclaba con olor a cerrado y comida basura.

     - Voy a llamar a tus padres y a decirles que estás aquí, sabes que no puedes salir solo ¿Y si te hubiese pasado algo en mitad de la calle? – A pesar de la suavidad de su voz, le estaba regañando.

     - Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada – Jeonghan frunció el ceño, era frustrante que le tratasen como a un inválido. Él estaba bien, ya era independiente, más o menos.

Seungcheol fue a su habitación, donde había mejor cobertura para llamar por teléfono. Jeonghan se paseó por el salón, cogió el mando de la televisión y puso un canal cualquiera.

_\- La bestia tenía un aspecto terriblemente feroz ¿No es así, Yoona?_

_\- Lo puedes ver tú mismo en las imágenes, Kibum_

Se mostraron grabaciones de lo que parecía un ave de alas negras, con un enorme pico, garras de león y ocho ojos. Jeonghan sintió un escalofrío.

_\- Nuestros héroes fueron muy valientes enfrentándose a esa cosa_

En las imágenes se diferenciaba una figura humana sobre la cabeza de la bestia, y otra, de blanco, sobre el tejado de un edificio. La figura de blanco se lanzaba hacia el águila cuando la pantalla volvió a estar en negro.

Jeonghan se volteó para ver a Seungcheol con expresión crispada y el mando de la televisión en la mano.

     - ¿No existen los superhéroes? – Preguntó

El de pelos grisáceos se tensó. Soltó el mando – No vuelvas a encender la televisión – Le advirtió. Había sido frío y contundente, no solía ser así con él. Volvió a desaparecer hacia el pasillo del apartamento.

Jeonghan apartó una caja de pizza vacía que había sobre un sillón y se dejó caer en él. Quería saber más de esos superhéroes, le parecía fascinante. No entendía por qué Seungcheol insistía en que no eran reales ¡Acababa de ver a una persona saltando de un edificio, y parecía volar! Le costaba asimilar algunas cosas, pero no era tonto.

Sacó el móvil y buscó en internet. Había noticias de superhéroes y monstruos por todas partes, vídeos, e infinidad de pruebas. Debía enseñárselo a Seungcheol, si aun así pensaba que los superhéroes no eran reales, es que quizás le estaba mintiendo. Aunque Seungcheol nunca antes le había mentido.

Fue a su habitación, le encontró sentado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, marcando efusivamente un número de teléfono. Nadie contestaba. Repitió la llamada tres veces más antes de percatarse de la presencia de Jeonghan. Su triste y exhausta mirada se reblandeció al verle.

     - Perdona por haberte hablado así antes – Dijo arrepentido

     - No importa – Respondió – Mira esto – Mostró la pantalla de su móvil, donde una noticia sobre lo sucedido el día anterior hablaba de “Hurricane Kid”, el nombre con el que llamaban al héroe de blanco - ¡Los héroes sí existen! – Exclamó con una sonrisa radiante y emocionada

Seungcheol llevó la mirada del móvil a Jeonghan y viceversa, primero aterrado, y después cansado.

     - No deberías hacer caso a todo lo que veas en internet. Hazme un favor y no busques más información sobre el tema – Le miró a los ojos, suplicante – Por favor

La sonrisa de Jeonghan se esfumó – Pero hay muchas noticias sobre el tema –

     - Está bien, puedes creer en los superhéroes y los monstruos si quieres, pero no busques información, olvídalo – Seungcheol alzó la voz, poniéndose en pie al otro lado de la cama

Jeonghan sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho - ¿Que lo olvide? – Alzó la voz más que Seungcheol - ¡No tienes que decirme en qué puedo creer y en qué no! – Se golpeó el pecho con un dedo, conteniendo las lágrimas - ¡Ni tu ni mis padres! ¡Puedo – Las palabras se enredaron antes de salir de su garganta - ¡Puedo pensar por mí mismo! ¡No soy un inválido ni un estúpido para que-para que controléis todo lo que hago y todo lo que pienso! – Se le hacía complicado hablar tan rápido y alterado

Seungcheol se arrepintió de sus palabras, llegó hasta Jeonghan y trató de tranquilizarle – No, no, lo siento muchísimo. Tienes razón – le sujetó los hombros – No eres estúpido y no-

Jeonghan no le dejó acabar. Retiró las manos de Seungcheol de él y le empujó hacia atrás, haciéndose paso hasta la puerta de salida del apartamento. El estrés hizo torpes sus movimientos. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser por Seungcheol, que le sujetó por la espalda. Estaba cansado, asfixiado, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Se dejó acompañar hasta el sofá.

Seungcheol le ofreció un vaso de agua, pasó unos minutos a su lado para asegurarse de que se había calmado. Jeonghan cayó dormido sobre el sofá. Antes de cerrar los ojos, vio como Seungcheol volvía a marcar un número en su teléfono.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho sí se sentía estúpido, se sentía torpe, inválido, dependiente de otras personas, incapacitado.

 

_WOOZI_

Pasaron tres días desde la aparición del primer monstruo. Incluso Jihoon que apenas salía de casa notaba cómo todo había cambiado. Tenían mucha más comida en casa de la que acostumbraban, comida envasada al vacío, grandes jarras de agua, todos los recursos necesarios para sobrevivir encerrados hasta una semana entera. Sus padres preferían turnarse para llevarle en coche hasta la facultad; si ya antes eran una carga insoportable, ahora lo eran aún más.

Y su vida no había hecho más que empeorar. Poseía el anillo que le hacía superhéroe y no lo había usado cuando apareció el águila gigante, ese pensamiento le había estado torturando. Se sentía inútil, egoísta, por mucho que quisiese convencerse de que tenía derecho a elegir si intervenir o no en algo tan peligroso, no se sentía justificado.

Por si eso fuese poco los exámenes habían empezado, y concentrarse le costaba más de lo normal. Estuvo alerta los tres días, por si aparecía alguna bestia. Esperaba que enfrentarse al próximo peligro le ayudase a quitar el arrepentimiento de sus hombros. Otra opción era la que cavilaba esa tarde, entregar el anillo a alguien que lo mereciese de verdad.

No sabía quién sería ese “alguien”. Salió de casa esa tarde con la esperanza de encontrarlo en algún lugar de la ciudad. La última opción sería entregarlo en la policía. Eran las siete de la tarde. Recordaba más bullicio en las calles del centro, pero parecía que los sucesos del lunes habían espantado a quienes disfrutaban de la ciudad.

Jihoon observó el gentío intentando adivinar quién sería un buen candidato. Debía de ser un joven fuerte, atleta, valiente y de buen corazón. Rió para sus adentros ¿Cómo iba a acertar con alguien así? Cada minuto que pasaba fuera le dejaba más confuso acerca de lo que debía hacer, hasta que puso fin a su paseo al sentarse en el banco de un parque.  

Debía entregar ese anillo, él no era la persona adecuada para portarlo. Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza recordándole lo inútil e insignificante que era. Ya no solo su familia y sus profesores ponían grandes expectativas sobre sus hombros, también el universo al darle ese anillo esperaba más de él de lo que podía dar. No tenía bastante con las que tenía, haciéndose daño cada vez que las dejaba caer y veía como se rompían; únicamente por su culpa. Y si fallaba, debía de ser porque él lo había querido, porque ni siquiera había intentado hacerlo bien. Eso era lo que pensaban todos ¿Quizás era cierto? ¿No se esforzaba al máximo porque tal vez debía pasar menos tiempo escuchando música, haciendo lo que de verdad le gustaba o incluso durmiendo? Eso debía de ser.  

No era más que un insociable, sin amigos, sin pasiones, sin vida. Para colmo no valía para nada. Estaría mejor muerto ¿Por qué iba a ser un superhéroe? Estaba harto de vivir ¿Por qué iba a luchar por la vida de otros?

A su alrededor todo contrastaba con su estado de ánimo, como si se esforzase en decirle que se equivocaba y la vida tenía aún algo que ofrecerle. Los llamativos colores de las flores de mayo, el canto de los pájaros, el baile de las hojas de los árboles, que dejaban pasar rayos de luz, como el que a él le faltaba en su vida. ¿Dónde se había visto un héroe deprimido? Era cierto que los héroes solían ser pringados en la vida real, quizás por eso le había tocado a él.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, queriendo dejar ir el ahogo que sentía en el pecho. Sí, estaría mejor muerto. La vida no tenía sentido para él, era un simple desafortunado, como otros muchos. Miró a la papelera que había a su derecha, y al anillo en una de sus manos. ¿Qué más daba lo que hiciese? Fuese lo que fuera estaría mal. Lo arrojó, mordiéndose el labio para contener unas lágrimas, y se marchó en dirección a la salida del parque.

El cielo se nubló en un segundo. Vio caer un rayo frente a la salida. Tras el resplandor del relámpago se formó una sombra negra y alargada. Miró atrás, a la papelera en la que había tirado el anillo. Al volver a mirar al frente vio una figura horrible, desproporcionada, deforme. No comprendía del todo su forma, hasta que se volteó y le miró directamente. Era una bestia con cara de lobo, con un pelaje tan negro como la misma oscuridad. El miedo le dejó paralizado.

El lobo rugió y se lanzó hacia él. Jihoon cayó al suelo al intentar huir, y la figura negra se cerró sobre él. Era un inútil y estaría mejor muerto.


End file.
